Kids These Days
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: An accident with Warp's time machine clock turns the five Titans back into children. Cyborg's no longer part robot, Beast Boy's blond, Robin has a lisp, Starfire can't get enough of dolls, and Raven's... still Raven... for a while.
1. Warp's Time Clock Thingy

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 1

"Stop!" shouted Robin as he and the rest of the Teen Titans chased after a common thief. He had just robbed a hotdog vender, which he could see now really wasn't worth it, and was now running down the back alleys of the city. The Titans didn't want to hurt him; he didn't have any special powers so he really wasn't a threat.

He finally ran into a dead end and turned around. There he saw the five Titans closing in on him. He knew he had been caught and he reluctantly dropped his bag of money and raised his arms into the air.

"Please, don't hurt me," said the poor thief.

"We're not going to hurt you, not if you cooperate," said Robin as he and the others came to a stop. The thief did cooperate and he was soon cuffed and brought to the police station. The Titans made their way back to the tower.

"A hotdog vender! Who robs a hotdog vender?" asked Beast Boy as the Titans filed into the common room.

"Someone who's _really_ down on his luck," said Raven putting her hood down.

"But why did he take the money and not the hot-dogs?" asked Starfire. "Surely he would get more of the money if he sold the hot-dogs. They are a delicacy, are they not?"

"Not exactly, Star," said Cyborg.

"But, I do not understand," said Starfire. "Many of your earthly delicacies include foods of that kind. There is the eggs of the fish and the liver of the ducks, so why not the hot-dog that consist of many of those animal parts and more?"

The other Titans felt sick, especially Beast Boy. They really wished Starfire would stop watching the Food channel. None of them felt hungry any more, even though they had entered the tower starving.

"Hey Cyborg, you wanna play some video games?" asked Beast Boy trying to change the subject.

"Sure BB," said Cyborg and the two made their way over to the couch.

"Can I play the winner?" asked Robin sitting down next to them.

"Ya mean me?" asked Cyborg with a smile.

"Hey, you haven't won yet," said Beast Boy. "And besides, you're not gonna win this time."

"We'll see about that," said Cyborg and so the game commenced.

Both of the girls decided to go to their rooms. Raven was going to meditate and Starfire was going to check on Silkie. Normally, Starfire watched the boys play video games, but she had to take care of Silkie first. And Raven… well… she couldn't understand video games. They didn't have any point.

Cyborg smashed into Beast Boy's car and pinned him up against the wall, thus passing him. He laughed and this only made Beast Boy growl. Robin knew he was going to be playing Cyborg, but he tried to route for Beast Boy. They had two more laps to go and the two were neck and neck.

"Ya know I'm gonna win, Beast Boy," said Cyborg laughing.

"Ha! That's what you think," said Beast Boy biting his lip and moving his fingers faster than ever.

"Beast Boy, look out for the truck!" yelled Robin.

"I see it, I see it!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Robin, don't help him!" said Cyborg turning to Robin.

"Cyborg, the trees!" said Robin.

Cyborg quickly looked back and gave a scream. He swerved out of the way of the trees and back onto the road. He and Beast Boy were now smashing into each others cars harder than ever. There was only one lap left.

Suddenly Starfire burst into the room frantically. "Has anyone seen Silkie?" she asked very upset.

"Sorry Star, I haven't seen him today," said Robin turning to her.

"Hush!" yelled Cyborg and Beast Boy as they closed in on the finish line.

"Oh, I can not find him anywhere," cried Starfire.

"Have you checked the whole tower?" asked Cyborg now that he was sure he was going to win.

"I have checked most of it," said Starfire. "Can you please help me?"

"Of course," said Robin standing up.

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, will you help?" asked Starfire.

"Gimme a second…and… YES!" yelled Cyborg in victory. Beast Boy threw his controller down in defeat and whined.

"Are you guys going to help or not?" asked Robin.

"Sure," said Cyborg standing up. "You comin, BB?"

"I guess," said a low Beast Boy standing up.

And thus the search began. They even got Raven to help, after bursting into her room and doing a thorough search of it. Now they were combing the tower for any sign of Silkie. Starfire was on the edge of tears the whole time.

"We've checked everyone room in the tower," said Robin. "Where could he be?"

"We haven't checked that room," said Raven pointing ahead. It was the room that kept all of the trinkets they collected from the various villains. Control Freaks remote, a few Red X toys, a Slade mask. It was a room that none of them went in often, too many bad memories.

The door swooshed open and they entered. It was cooler in this room than the rest of the tower, to make sure everything was kept in a good condition. Beast Boy felt a chill run up his spine and he shivered.

"Dude, this place is creepy," said Beast Boy.

"I do not think Silkie would come into a room like this," said Starfire.

"Well, he's not in any of the other ro-" said Robin, but he stopped mid word. "Do you hear that?"

They all stood still and listened. There was a slight snoring sound coming from the corner of the room. They all crept on their tip toes to where it was coming from. Sure enough, there was Silkie, sleeping in the corner.

"Silkie!" squealed Starfire who then scooped him up. She hugged him tightly and giggled. "We have found you!" She was squeezing him so tightly that he suddenly let out a burp. Out of it came a familiar looking clock. Robin picked the slime covered thing up.

"I hope he didn't eat anything else," said Robin.

"Hey, isn't that Warp's time machine clock thingy?" asked Beast Boy.

"You're a quick one, Beast Boy," said Raven in her usual tone.

He ignored her and grabbed the clock, leaving all the slime in Robins hand. He looked at it all over with a quizzical look on his face. "I wonder what ever happened to him," he said.

"He's a baby now," said Cyborg. "Hopefully whoever took him in will raise him right this time."

"I wonder how it works," said Beast Boy.

"It doesn't matter," said Robin. "Now put it down before something happens."

"Relax, it's not even on," said Beast Boy banging the top of it on the wall. Suddenly it began ticking again. Beast Boy's heart nearly stopped and he almost dropped it. "Uh oh." He quickly gave it back to Robin. "Uh, here you go."

"Nice job," said Raven sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I'll turn it off," said Cyborg taking it from Robin. He opened it up and started to tinker around inside of it. But no matter what he did it wouldn't stop ticking.

"Why will it not turn off?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know," said Cyborg growing concerned.

"Then just leave it alone before it starts moving time around," said Raven.

Cyborg went through all the chips and wires and couldn't see how it was still working. Then he saw a thick blue wire. "This has to be it," he said and snipped it. The clock stopped ticking.

"Phew," said all of the Titans.

Tick… tick… tick..tick..tick.tick.tick, the clock began clicking faster than ever. The hands spun all around the face of the clock began to glow.

"Cyborg, what did you do?" asked Robin.

"I don't know!" said Cyborg. He wasn't sure what to do, so he threw it to Beast Boy.

"Dude!" yelled Beast Boy and threw it to Starfire.

"Eep!" screamed Starfire and pass it on to Raven.

"Get rid of it!" said Raven tossing it to Robin. He missed it and it fell to the floor, right in the middle of the five of them. Suddenly the face of the clock grew so bright that it burst through and the whole room was absorbed in a white light. The light then slowly faded. Tick… tick… tick, the clock began to click normally.


	2. Back to Kids

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 2

Robin slowly opened his eyes and was looking up at the ceiling. His eyes were aching from that bright light. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes then looked around and saw his friends. But they looked… odd.

"Guyth?" he asked. 'That didn't come out right,' said Robin to himself. 'I haven't had a lisp since I was seven.'

Beast Boy slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked in a high, childlike voice. Robin looked at Beast Boy with wide, shocked eyes. "What?"

"Beatht Boy?" he asked. "Ith that you?"

"What's wrong with you?" asked a very confused voice. "Of course it's me, and why are you talking like a snake?"

"But you're… normal," said Robin.

Beast Boy went to look at his hands, but his costume was suddenly too big for him. He pushed his sleeves up and looked at his hands, gasping. They were the right skin tone, not green. He looked back at Robin asked, "What color's my hair?"

"It'th… blond," said Robin very confused. "What did that clock do to you? You look like you're a little kid."

"Well so do you," said Beast Boy.

Starfire sat up and looked around. "I believe I have the head of aches," she said in her own childish voice. She looked at Robin and then at Beast Boy, and in both cases she gasped. "Robin, Beast Boy, you look like children!"

Cyborg sat up, but he was no longer a cyborg. He noticed this immediately. "What the? I'm normal!" And then he noticed something else. "And I'm naked! What's goin on?" He quickly grabbed the closest thing near him, which was Slade's mask, and covered up his nether region.

"And you're a kid, too," said Beast Boy standing up.

"Beast Boy, you're blond!" said Cyborg.

Raven groaned and sat up. "Well that was fun," she said and then looked around. She raised one of her eyebrows at the sight of her friends.

"We're all kidth again," said Robin standing up. They all stood up as well and took a good look at themselves. All of their costumes, with the exception of Cyborg, were too big.

"And you've got a lisp," said Cyborg.

"I know!" said Robin irritated.

"And you are naked, Cyborg," said Starfire giggling.

"I know!" screamed Cyborg.

"Nice going, Beast Boy," said Raven.

"Me? What did I do?" asked Beast Boy. He suddenly noticed that he was as tall as his friends, except for Cyborg who was still a little taller than them.

"You're the one who started the clock up again," said Raven. She looked the same as she did when Trigon came.

"Hey, I'm not the one who played around with it," said Beast Boy pointing to Cyborg.

"Oh, don't you dare go puttin this on me," said Cyborg.

"Okay, everyone calm down," said Robin. "All we have to do ith repair the clock."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Starfire. "We are but mere children now."

"We may be children, but we still have our adult brains," said Raven. She then looked at Beast Boy. "Well, "older" brains."

Cyborg picked the clock up and tucked it under his arm. "Well, I'll see what I can do," said Cyborg. "But it's gonna be heard now that I don't have all of that mechanical stuff in my arm."

"Mechanical stuff?" asked Robin. "That doethn't thound like you."

"Well, I'm a little shocked and confused right now!" said Cyborg. "I'm sorry I can't think of bigger words."

"Can we please get out of here?" asked Beast Boy. "I still don't like this room."

"Agreed," said Starfire. "Let us leave."

The five Titans decided to go to the medical bay to make sure they were okay. Cyborg still knew how to use his computer, thank goodness, and he scanned himself and his friends.

"Well, we're all normal," said Cyborg. "Which is really surprising."

"Dude! This is so cool," said Beast Boy dancing around. "I'm normal again."

"Does that mean you're powerless?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy ceased his dancing and thought for a moment. "Let me see," said Beast Boy and he tried to morph. But nothing happened. "Guess so."

"Tho that leaveth uth with two powerleth Titanth," said Robin.

"Three, if you count yourself," said Cyborg.

"Oh yeah," said Robin. "Any way, we have to get back to normal before all the villainth in the thity find out."

"Oh, must we?" asked Starfire. "I am quite happy being small once again."

"And I'm kinda okay with being all human," said Cyborg.

"Hey! I have blue eyes again!" exclaimed Beast Boy looking in a mirror.

"Guyth!" yelled Robin. "Do you know what'th going to happen if word getth out that we're all under the age of nine?"

"Relax, Robin," said Raven. "You can't blame them for liking being normal again."

"And you're not worried at all?" asked Raven.

"Of course I'm worried," said Raven. "But I still can't show my emotions. I think the best thing to do is to just calm down, assess our situation, and then figure out how to get back to normal."

"Do you know how weird it is to hear you say all those big words with such a small voice?" asked Beast Boy.

"Look who's talking, blondie," said Raven crossing her arms.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out and then walked away. Robin sighed and rubbed his brow with his small hand. They really were quite a site to see. They were all skinny, little kids in large costumes that made them look like they were playing dress up.

"We need to find thome clotheth," said Robin.

"I don't think we have any kids' clothes," said Cyborg.

"Can we order some?" asked Starfire. "Like we do the pizza?"

"Actually, that doethn't thound like a bad idea," said Robin. "Thtarfire, do you thtill have that clotheth magazineth?"

"I believe I do," said Starfire.

"Go get them tho we can pick thome outfitth out," said Robin.

Starfire flew off to her room and came back with a stack of magazines. They went through them and found the fastest shipping store. They each picked out an outfit and then there came another problem.

"How are we gonna call this place up?" asked Cyborg. "They'll never take us seriously as long we've got kids' voices."

"Can't you whip up some voice maturing machine?" asked Raven.

"I can try," said Cyborg.

"Wait a second!" said Beast Boy suddenly running off. He came back a minute later with a device in his hand.

"And what is that?" asked Raven.

"It's a boytalk, duh," said Beast Boy. "You know, from Home Alone 2."

"And thith ith thuppothed to help uth how?" asked Robin.

"Like this," said Beast Boy speaking into it. He rewound, flipped a switch and held it up to them. "Like this," it said in a low voice.

"Hey, that could work," said Cyborg.

"You're joking," said Raven.

"Let us try it," said Starfire.


	3. Assessing the Situation

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 3

It took a while before they figured out how to use the boytalk with the phone. Robin insisted that he should be the one to talk, but the others reminded him that he had a lisp now. So Cyborg decided to do it. He rehearsed it a couple times and then recorded a one sided conversation. They just hoped it would work.

(A/N: At this point Cyborg had grabbed one of Robins suits and slipped it on, even though it was too big.)

"Hello, you've reached _Little Buttons_, can I help you?" asked the woman at the desk.

"Hello, I would like to place a rush delivery to the Titans Tower," said Cyborg's low recorded voice.

"Yes sir, what would you like to purchase?" asked the woman at the desk.

"I would like to buy the following outfits. B-13, B-48, B-65, G-34, and a G-73."

"Okay, anything else?"

"And a set of boys age six undergarments a set of girls age six undergarments."

"And how will you be paying?"

"Please put the cost on the Teen Titans account."

"Sounds good, sir. It should get there in about an hour."

"Thank you very much, good bye." The woman hung up and so did Cyborg.

"It worked?" asked Raven.

"It worked!" said Cyborg.

The other Titans began dancing around in victory while Raven just stood there and sighed. She couldn't believe Beast Boy's idea actually worked. She wrapped her large cape around herself and shuffled over to the couch.

"Man, I can't wait to put some clothes on," said Cyborg. "I haven't worn clothes in years."

"The dress I have picked out is most beautiful!" said Starfire flying about.

"Hopefully whoever dropth off our order will jutht leave it on the doorthtep," said Robin.

So for two hours the "Teen" Titans did their best to keep themselves busy. It was hard, since they kept tripping over their clothes. Oddly enough, Beast Boy and Cyborg did the same thing they always did. They played video games. Robin cheered on, but he was different this time. He really got into it and cheered both of them on. Starfire grabbed the Teen Titan puppets that the Puppet King had made and began playing with them happily. Raven seemed to be the only one who tried to act normal. She sat to the side and read one of her books.

There suddenly came a loud pinging sound. All the Titans stopped what they were doing and looked around.

"It is the doorbell!" said Starfire.

"Our clothes must be here," said Beast Boy. All the Titans, except Raven, rushed over to one of the windows and looked below. They waited and then saw a boat leave the rocky shore. They hoped the guy had left the clothes.

"I'll go get it," said Raven. A black circle former under her and she melted through the floor.

"Do you think they have left our clothes?" asked Starfire.

"I hope so, because I really don't want to do that whole talkboy thing again," said Cyborg.

Raven came up through the floor with a large package in her arms. She placed it on the floor and undid the tape with her mind. She flipped the flaps open and there lay several articles of clothes still in their plastic wrapping. She passed them out and they all parted to go change.

Robin reentered the common room in his new set of clothes. He was in a pair of jeans and with a red shirt that had a black stripe going across it. "Sheesh, I haven't drethed like thith thinthe I wath five," he said to himself.

Cyborg came in and had a large smile on his face. He was in a pair of jeans and a blue football jersey. "Man, does it feel good to feel clothes!" he laughed. "I feel like an athlete again."

"You look like one, too," said Robin.

And then Starfire came in. She was in a purple, frilly dress that poofed out like a tutu. She couldn't stop spinning around. "Oh, I do love your dresses here on Earth!" she squealed. "Do I not look wonderful?"

"Blah! It's so girly," said and Cyborg.

"And fluffy," said Robin.

Beast Boy entered and Starfire couldn't help gushing over him. He was in a pair of farmer jeans with a dark pink shirt underneath. "My sleeves are still too big," said Beast Boy showing off his long sleeves.

"Oh, Beast Boy, you look so cute!" said Starfire. "Your shirt matches your cheeks."

Beast Boy had forgotten that he had had rosy cheeks when he was young and he blushed, making his cheeks redder. "Yeah, well, you're puffy," he said, hoping that it sounded like a good come back.

Raven finally entered and the others had a look at what she was wearing. They weren't surprised to see her in a black leotard, but they were a little surprised by the glittering, small skirt attached to it. "Not a word from any of you," said Raven through her teeth.

Now that they were all dressed and had calmed down they could take a look at the clock. They went into Cyborg's room where he took another look at it.

"Jutht be careful," said Robin. "We don't want to turn into babieth."

"I'm bein careful," said Cyborg looking through the clock once more. "Besides, I'm just lookin for one thing."

"And what is that?" asked Starfire.

"This," said Cyborg holding up the thick blue wire that had been cut in two. "I think all we have to do is replace this wire and the clock should work again."

"But will it turn us back to normal?" asked Raven.

"Probably not immediately, but I'm sure we can figure it out," said Cyborg looking through his draws. He went through every single one and then said, "Crap."

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't have any of those wires," said Cyborg. "We're gonna hafta order one."

"And how long will that take?" asked Robin.

"Let me see," said Cyborg hopping onto his computer. He searched for the closest store that carried that particular wire, but there weren't any in the city. All the Titans groaned. "The only place that carries it will take a week to ship it here."

"Great," said Raven sarcastically.

"Well, order it," said Robin. "We'll jutht have to lay low thith week."

"But what shall we do about all of the villains that attack the city?" asked Starfire.

"We could always call the Titans East to help us out," said Cyborg.

"No, they've got enough to do already," said Robin.

"Then what are we gonna do?" asked Beast Boy.

They all thought as hard as they could. But, strangely, their minds kept wandering to other things. They wanted to go play and have fun, but they quickly tried to snap their minds back to their situation.

"Hey! I've got an idea," said Beast Boy. "What if we just send all of them out of the city?"

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Raven.

"I dunno," said Beast Boy. "I'm just trying to help."

"Actually, that'th not a bad idea," said Robin. "We could thpread the word out that there'th a major weapon of math dethtruction up for grabth in the middle of the Gobi Dethert or thomething. That would get rid of them for a while."

"But is that not lying?" asked Starfire.

"It ith, but we're doing it to protect the liveth of thouthandth of people," said Robin.

"And, that makes it okay?" asked Starfire.

"I gueth not, but we're doing it for a good cauthe," said Robin. "Doeth that make thenthe?"

"I guess so, but I can barely understand you, Robin," said Starfire. Robin tried his best not to get mad. It had taken him two years to finally get rid of his lisp and now it was back and stronger than ever.

And so Cyborg sent an e-mail (disguised so that the villains wouldn't know who sent it) out to a few select villains whom they knew would spread the word about the "prize" in the desert. The Titans hoped that it would work. Sure enough, within the hour, little red bleeps on the map, representing each villain, was moving out of the city.


	4. A Little Childish Fun

Chapter 4

"I'm hungry," whined Beast Boy as he lied upside down on the couch, his head hanging off the edge.

"Then why don't you get something to eat?" asked Raven, who was walking by.

"I don't wanna get it myself," said Beast Boy. He sat up and turned around so he was facing the right way. "Would you make me some lunch?"

"I'm not making you lunch," said Raven surprised at his question.

"Please?" he begged. "I'm starving."

"Why can't you make your own lunch?" she asked.

"Cuz I don't wanna!" he said and then moped into the couch. Then a series of whining squeals were emitted from the cushions. He went on and on and Raven could feel herself becoming annoyed. They became louder and louder until Raven finally had to cover her ears.

"Alright already!" she yelled and stormed into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone Beast Boy sat up with a grin on his face. His plan worked.

Cyborg was sitting at the table, still looking at the clock, and said, "Hey Raven, can you make me something too?"

Raven groaned and said, "Fine."

"Oh, me too please!" said Starfire, who had been sitting on the floor with her puppets.

"And me!" said Robin, who had been watching television.

Raven slammed the fridge and began to make sandwiches. "You know, just because we're kids doesn't mean we have to act like them," she said in a loud enough voice for all of them to hear.

"Yeah, but it does give us a good excuse," said Beast Boy.

Raven grumbled and continued. She was too short to reach many of the cupboards and draws, so she flew around the kitchen. Her mind was doing most of the work and soon five black aura encased sandwiches were laid on five plates. She got them all a glass of juice and placed everything on the table.

"Here's your stupid lunch," she said sitting down angrily.

Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy hopped up and went to the table. They then realized that none of them were high enough to reach the table. Raven was sitting in the air and Cyborg had been sitting on three books and that gave the other three an idea. They grabbed as many thick books as they could and piled them on their seats. They finally sat down and began to eat.

"What? No chips or anything?" asked Beast Boy looking at his plate.

Raven stopped in mid chew and looked up at beast Boy. "You want chips?" she asked through her teeth. One of the cupboards in the kitchen burst open and a bag of chips levitated out of it. "I'll give you chips." The bag flew right at Beast Boy's head and hit him.

"Hey!" shouted Beast Boy. He opened the bag and threw a handful at her.

Now she had chip fragments littered in her hair and all over her sandwich. Beast Boy gave a victorious smile. Raven picked up one of the halves of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich, split it apart, and chucked one half at him. Now he had a half a piece of bread with peanut butter on it stuck to his face.

The other three Titans watched all of this in silence. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth as the sandwich hit Beast Boy. Now the whole table was silent. Beast Boy peeled it off of his face and sat up straighter than ever, putting his hands on the table firmly.

"Of course you know, this means war!" he said and picked up his sandwich. He threw it at Raven and before she could react it pelted her in the face. Now the other three were growing scared.

"So it's a war you want, huh?" asked Raven with a small smile on her face. She picked up the other piece of her sandwich and threw it at him, and he quickly retaliated with another handful of chips. And thus the war began.

"Food fight!" screamed Cyborg and he chucked some of his food at Robin. As he was laughing Robin poured his glass of juice onto Cyborg. The food began to fly across the table hitting everyone, including Starfire who had never witnessed a food fight before. Actually, they looked to be eating in the same manner they did on her home planet. She smiled happily and joined in.

But the fight didn't stop at the table, it soon ranged all over the common room. Cyborg went to the fridge and grabbed whatever he could find, chucking food at everyone. Raven opened all of the cupboards and emptied them onto the floor.

Now they were sliding around on all the food that was on the ground and having a great time doing it. The laughter and screams of excitement echoed through the tower. Finally they were all tired and sat in their mess on the floor. It only occurred to them then that Raven had been laughing as well and still had a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you liked food fights," said Beast Boy pushing her as they sat on the ground.

"I don't," she said, but her smile was unmistakable.

"Well apparently you do," said Cyborg squeezing his soaked shirt.

"I have never had so much fun in my whole life!" said Starfire clapping.

"Yeah," said Robin agreeing. "But, who'th gonna clean up thith meth?"

The five looked around and their happiness sank. They all groaned, they really didn't want to clean up.

"Well I'm not doing it," said Raven standing up. "I made lunch."

"Yeah, but you started it," said Beast Boy.

"I did not!" she said. "Cyborg was the one who announced the food fight."

"Only because it had already been started by you two," said Cyborg. Now they were all yelling and blaming each other for the fight.

"I am terribly sticky," cried Starfire.

"And I'm thtill hungry," said Robin rubbing his stomach.

Raven stood up and began to pick the food off of her clothes and out of her hair. "Well I'm taking a bath," she said turning and walking away.

"Hey, you can't just leave us here with this mess," said Beast Boy.

"Well I can't do anything until I get all of this grape jelly out of my hair," she said, lifting a strand of thickly sticky hair.

"But I require the bath as well," said Starfire standing up as well. They all stood up and looked at their very messy bodies.

"Me too," said all three of the boys.

"Well you'll have to wait until I'm done," said Raven.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" said Cyborg. "Follow me!" and he started to run off. The other four Titans decided to follow after him. He lead them all the way to the roof. They stood there, panting, and waited for Cyborg to reveal why he had brought them up there.

"Tho what'th your idea?" asked Robin.

"Just wait a second," said Cyborg running over to one side of the roof. There he grabbed the emergency fire hose and pulled it out to the middle of the roof. He ran back and turned the hose on full blast. It began to spray water everywhere and flip and whip about uncontrollably. Cyborg took his dirty shirt off and jumped into the water. "Come on!" he called to the others.

Robin took his shirt off as well and jumped into the water. Starfire laughed and jumped right in with her dress on. Beast Boy soon followed and all four were splashing around on the wet roof. They laughed and screamed as the cold water fell onto their bodies.

"Come on Raven!" called Robin.

Raven knew that this was childish and stupid. She knew that she should just go inside and take a bath, like she had originally intended. But for some reason there was another part of her telling her to jump in and have fun. The other four called to her and begged her to join in. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and jumped into the spraying water.

They all danced around and laughed. The boys began tackling each other and fooling around while Raven and Starfire giggled and kicked water up at each other. Slowly all of the food that covered them washed off and now they were just five children playing around in water.

After a half hour they were all cold and decided that they had had enough. Cyborg turned the water off and they all made their way, soaking wet, back into the tower.

"That was awesome," said Beast Boy happily as they walked down the stairs that had led up to the roof.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," said Cyborg very satisfied.

"I did not know that water could be used for such recreation," said Starfire smiling. "It was most enjoyable."

"I alwayth wondered if we would ever uthe that hothe," said Robin.

"We should do that more often," said Raven, who was oddly pleasant.

As they entered the common room they all stopped and gasped. All of the food was gone and the kitchen was practically clean. And there lay Silkie in the middle of the room, quite large and quite full with a smirk on his face.

"Dude! Now we don't have to clean up!" said Beast Boy very excited.

"I take back everything bad I've ever said about the little larva," said Raven.


	5. Still Arguing

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 5

The Titans placed a call to the store again and ordered more clothes. It was obvious that just one set was not going to last them a week. While they waited they sat in their soaked, still dirty, clothes in front of the television. Cyborg had the remote and was surfing the channels.

"There isn't anything on but the news," cried Beast Boy.

"I would like to watch the shows of cartoon, please," said Starfire.

Cyborg switched to Cartoon Network and they all seemed satisfied with this. As the colored filled characters danced across the screen they each smiled quite happily. They couldn't remember the last time they had been this entertained with television. As one of the shows ended Starfire began to clap.

"Wonderful! I did not know that so many animals could talk!" said Starfire gleefully. She looked to Beast Boy and asked, "Why did you never talk to us when you were an animal?"

"Becauthe animalth can't really talk, Thtar," said Robin. "Cartoonth aren't real."

"Oh, I wish they were," she said happily.

Another show came on and Beast Boy stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Blegh! I don't like this show," said Beast Boy. "Give me the clicker," he said and reached for the remote, which was still in Cyborg's hand.

"The what?" asked Cyborg pushing him back.

"The clicker," repeated Beast Boy still reaching for the remote. "You know; the thing that changes the channels."

"You mean the remote?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah! Now let me have a turn," said Beast Boy finally grasping it. There came a pinging sound and that meant that their clothes had arrived.

"I'll get it!" said Cyborg letting go of the remote, sending Beast Boy flying backwards.

"Remember, wait for them to leave firtht," said Robin.

"I know," said Cyborg running off.

Now that Beast Boy had the remote he was quite happy. He smiled to himself and flipped through the channels. Starfire sat humming to herself and kept playing with the little puppets. Robin was lying on his back, watching the television upside down, with his legs propped up against the couch. Raven was sitting cross legged in the air, evidently meditating.

"Cool! I love this show," said Beast Boy pausing at a station. He laid the remote down and sat back on his hands. "Raven, do you feel like cooking again?"

"No," she said in a plain voice, but keeping her eyes closed.

"But I'm hungry again," whined Beast Boy.

"Beatht Boy would you pleathe thtop whining?" asked Robin growing annoyed.

"Yes, it is becoming quite, um, annoying," said Starfire trying to think of the appropriate words.

"But my tummy," said Beast Boy with fake sadness in his voice. "Please Raven?"

"No," she said again.

"Fine," said Beast Boy. He took in a big breath and began shouting at the top of his louds, "I'M HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM, HENRY THE EIGHT I AM I AM. I GOT MARRIED TO THE WIDOW NEXT DOOR…" He sang the song as loud and annoying as he could over and over. Raven grit her teeth and tried to keep herself from getting upset. Robin and Starfire didn't have as much luck. They covered their ears and begged him to stop.

"Raven, please feed Beast Boy," cried Starfire. "He sounds to be dying of the Tameranean Flu."

At this point Cyborg reentered with several packages that he pushed out of the elevator. Now that he didn't have his mechanical strength he found that something simple like lifting four full boxes was quite challenging.

"We've got clothes and…" he stopped when he heard Beast Boy screaming and saw Robin and Starfire wincing. "Yo!" he said covering his own ears. "What's going on here?"

"Beatht Boy wantth Raven to make him thomething to eat again," said Robin over the noise.

"I'm not doing it!" Raven called out.

"Awe man, come on!" said Cyborg. "Just make him something, Raven."

"NO!" she screamed out in a whiny voice. "He can make his own…" she suddenly stopped when she felt her bottom hit the floor. She looked down and saw that she was no longer levitating. 'That's odd,' she thought. She tried to lift back up into the air, but she found that her powers had grown rather weak.

Beast Boy went on and on and finally his voice gave out on him. His throat was dry and he was dizzy from all the yelling. He came to a stop and held his head, the room seemed to be spinning.

"Finally," said Robin unplugging his ears.

"Our new clothes have arrived, yes?" asked Starfire suddenly remembering.

"Uh, yeah," said Cyborg, remembering as well. There were four large boxes on the floor and soon they were ripped open and their contents passed out. They split up and went to put some fresh clothes on. The sun had just set, so they figured they could put on their pajamas.

They reentered the common room and felt much better. Cyborg was in a blue pajama set that had footballs all over it. Robin was in similar pajamas, only his were red with green and yellow spots all over it. Starfire was in a purple nightgown that had frill around the neck and hem. Raven entered in a plain dark blue nightgown. Beast had a pair of dark purple feety pajamas on that zipped up the middle.

"Now that you're all clean and dry, will you make me something?" pleaded Beast Boy to Raven.

"What is it with you and food?" asked Raven. "Just go grab something yourself if you're so dang hungry."

"But I can't reach anything," moped Beast Boy.

"Well neither can I!" said Raven sitting down on the couch.

"Yes you can," said Beast Boy, standing right in front of her. "You can float into the air."

"Not anymore, I can't," she pouted. "Now that I'm little again my powers are fading away. This is how old I was when I first began to learn about my powers and use them. But, for some reason, I can't remember exactly how to use them anymore."

Now Beast Boy knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Raven. He looked around to the others to see who he was going to ask next. He made eye contact with each of them, but they all shook their heads. He sighed and headed into the kitchen to get himself some food.

"I know! I'll make popcorn," said Beast Boy and everyone agreed.

"If we are going to have the popped corn, may we watch a movie?" asked Starfire, hugging her new doll that she had ordered from the store.

"Okay, but what movie should we watch?" asked Robin.

"Something to do with sports," said Cyborg.

"I don't like sports," said Raven.

"I would like more of the talking animals, please," said Starfire sitting down on the couch.

"I want action," said Robin and he started to kick and pretend to fight no one, just to show them what he meant by "action".

The four argued back and forth while little Beast Boy did his best to make popcorn. He cursed the fact that he could barely see above the counter and had to climb on top of it to reach the microwave. He watched as the popcorn packet spun around and around, and he was quite captivated by this.

"Please, can we not watch something that has all of these things?" asked Starfire, who was very upset that her friends were disagreeing.

"I don't think there's a movie that does have everything, Star," said Cyborg.

"Then how are we to decide?" asked Starfire.

"I have an idea," said Raven, going over to their movie collection. She grabbed all the ones that they had been arguing over and passed them out to her friends. "Okay, I'm going to close my eyes, spin around, and whichever movie I'm pointing to we'll watch."

"Okay," said the other three Titans. They formed a circle around her and she closed her eyes. She spun around and around, with her arm pointing out. She spun faster and faster and then stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes, which were dizzy from all the spinning, and saw what she had chosen.

"Finding Nemo is it," she said holding her spinning head.

"Hurray!" said Starfire jumping up and down. The two boys were a little disappointed, but who couldn't love that movie?

"Popcorn's done!" yelled Beast Boy as he entered with a bowl of popcorn. Raven was still dizzy and didn't even realize that he was right behind her. She took a step backwards, stepping right on his foot. He gave a yelp of pain, but didn't drop the popcorn. She quickly took her foot off of Beast Boy's, but he pushed her with his free hand. "Raven that hurt!"

Raven toppled over and hit her head on the couch on the way down. She landed on her bottom and then stared up at Beast Boy in shock. The others gasped and waited for Ravens reaction. And they got it. Ravens eyes filled with tears and she began to cry large crocodile tears. She grabbed her head and cried and cried.

Beast Boy suddenly felt horrible about what he had done. The other three looked at him and made him feel even guiltier. "Beatht Boy, why'd you do that?" asked Robin.

"Well she stepped on my foot and…and… I didn't mean to!" he began to cry as well and threw the bowl of popcorn onto the ground. Now two Titans were crying hysterically.

Starfire went to Raven to comfort her. "Friend, are you hurt?"

"I… hit… my… head," Raven said between sobbing gasps. She buried her head into her knees and started crying all over again.

"Come, I shall help you to the couch." Starfire stood up and helped Raven to her feet. Raven looked at Beast Boy angrily and sat down on the couch. "Do you want anything?"

"Tissues," said Raven rubbing her salty eyes. Starfire smiled and flew off to get the tissue box.

All the while Beast Boy was standing with his arms crossed, tears rolling down his rosy cheeks. Robin and Cyborg were trying to calm him down and talk to him, but Beast Boy was set on being stubborn.

"You shouldn't have pushed her," said Cyborg.

"She started it," said Beast Boy pouting.

"It wath an acthident," said Robin.

"I don't care," said Beast Boy. "It's her fault."

After Raven blew her nose and calmed down and Beast Boy had stopped pouting and sat down on the couch, they popped the movie in. Robin made a new batch of popcorn and Cyborg cleaned up the mess from the old batch. They made sure to sit Beast Boy and Raven at opposite ends of the couch.


	6. Off to the Park

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no

apparent reason!

Chapter 6

The movie was over and all five of the Titans felt very tired. They each yawned and could feel themselves drifting off into sleep as they sat on the couch. Slowly Cyborg slithered off his seat and landed on the floor.

"Time for bed," he said in half of a yawn.

They each crawled off the couch and dragged their feet towards their rooms. Robin could barely keep his eyes open and nearly walked into many of wall and corner. Starfire had her dolly instinctively wrapped in her arms, right under her chin. Raven kept herself up by supporting herself on the wall. Beast Boy was just about sleepwalking when he reached his room.

The next morning Raven was the first one up, nothing strange there, but she went straight to the television and turned it on. She sat in front of it was a bowl of cereal and and watched. Robin got up next and did that same as her, only he sat on the couch.

"How'th your head?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It still hurts," said Raven touching it gingerly. "I think I have a bruise."

"Are you thtill mad at Beatht Boy?" he asked, placing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Raven thought for a moment. "I don't know," she said almost pouting.

Just then Cyborg entered, stretching and scratching himself. "How can you guys get up so early?" he asked, dragging his feet into the kitchen.

"Old habits, I guess," said Raven.

Cyborg soon took a seat next to Robin and began to eat a blueberry muffin he had found in the bread box. Starfire entered next, her doll in the same place it had been when they left for their rooms. She floated in, quite sleepily, and sat on the other side of Robin.

"Morning Thtarfire," said Robin.

"Morning of goodness," said Starfire yawning. It wasn't long before she fell asleep again and had her head resting on Robins shoulder. Robin quickly pushed her head off and she slumped over onto the arm of the couch.

Finally Beast Boy entered. He was a little more awake than the others and hopped over the back of the couch and sat down. All this commotion caused Robin to spill the milk in his cereal bowl and it went all over the couch and his lap.

"Beatht Boy!" yelled Robin.

"Oops, sorry," said Beast Boy.

Robin growled and got up to grab some paper towels. Beast Boy noticed that there was no more room for him on the couch and he slid onto the floor. He hadn't even noticed that he was close to Raven. Robin returned, cleaned his spot up, and sat back down. Starfire was curled up quite comfortably on the arm of the couch and would occasionally kick Robin.

"Thtar, cut it out!" said Robin pushing her feet away. This, of course, didn't wake the Tameranean up and cuddled up with her doll.

"Ya know what we should do today?" said Cyborg in more of a statement than a question.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"We should go to the park," said Cyborg getting excited.

"But we can't leave the tower," said Raven.

"Well… why not?" asked Cyborg. "I mean, no one is gonna know it's us. I'm not half robot anymore and Beast Boy's not green."

"But Starfire's still an alien and I still have purple hair," said Raven.

"You can wear a hat," said Robin.

"I guess," said Raven, still not too thrilled with the idea.

"And Starfire doesn't look _that_ different," said Cyborg. "Other than her green eyes, she looks like she's from Earth."

"She can wear thunglathes," said Robin really getting into this idea. He turned to Starfire and began to shake her awake. She groggily woke up and looked around.

"Oh, did I fall asleep?" she asked innocently.

"Thtar, how would you feel about wearing thunglathes?" asked Robin.

Starfire wasn't really all that sure about what was going on, but she thought about this. "I do not mind wearing the glasses of the sun variety. Why do you ask?"

"We want to go to the park," said Beast Boy jumping up in excitement.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" she said quickly waking up. "But what does that have to do with the glasses of the sun?"

"You'll have ta wear 'em to cover your eyes," said Cyborg. "That way no one will recognize us."

"Wonderful idea!" she said clapping her hands.

"I'll wear thome, too," said Robin. "Thince I'm not about to leave the tower with my mathk on. Tho, Raven, you in?" asked Robin.

Raven thought for a moment. Usually she would object to this whole idea and say that it wasn't worth the risk of being found. But that part of her mind was suddenly else where and she couldn't see anything wrong. "Okay, let's go," she said with a smile.

They all jumped up and ran off to get dressed. As they ran to their rooms Beast Boy caught Raven by the arm and slowed her down.

"Hey Raven?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound like her normal, cold self.

"I'm, uh, sorry… about yesterday… when I pushed you," he said looking at the floor.

"Well… you should be," she said crossing her arms and looking away from him as well.

"I was just mad when you stepped on my foot," he said, kicking the floor aimlessly. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

Raven looked back at him out of the corner of her eye. He sounded so sincere and so sweet. She couldn't help but melt. "Well, I'm sorry I stepped on your foot," she said finally. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," said Beast Boy.

For a moment they were quiet, both looking in other directions. Finally Raven rolled her eyes and gave him a friendly slap on the arm. "Come on, let's get ready to go to the park." Beast Boy gave her a smile and the two departed.

Once they were all dressed they met back in the common room. That's when a new problem cam up.

"How are we gonna get there?" asked Cyborg. "I can't drive anymore."

"And I can't fly," said Raven. "And even if I could we'd definitely get noticed."

"I suppose that means that I can not fly as well?" asked Starfire.

"I gueth not," said Robin.

"Wait, what if Starfire just takes us to the mainland?" asked Cyborg. "We can walk from there."

"But will not the people see us?" asked Starfire.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you where to go," said Cyborg.

"Then let'th go!" said Robin running off. The others quickly followed and they went up to the roof. One by one Starfire flew each of them to the mainland without anyone seeing them. Once they were all there they started to walk to the park. Starfire slipped on a pair of purple sunglasses with green rims, Robin threw on some plain black sunglasses, and Raven stuffed all of her hair under a sun hat. She just hoped her pale skin wouldn't draw too much attention.

Within the hour they had made it to the park, quite tired but happy none-the-less. After a few good drinks from the water fountain they were refreshed and ready to play. They had each worn a backpack full of things for them to play with.

Cyborg took a football out and began to toss it to Robin. The two played a one on one game of football and soon were rolling around in the grass and dirt, screaming with fun. Cyborg couldn't remember the last time he had felt his whole body hit the ground, getting dirty and bruised. He was having the time of his life. Robin had never done anything like this when he was a kid. He was happy just to play around with one of his friends and not have to worry about being the leader.

Starfire sat on a blanket under a tree and played with her dolls and the puppets. She sat speaking to herself, sometimes in her own language, and made up whole stories with them. She soon took out cups and a bottle of juice and had herself a tea party. She remembered that when she was this young she would beg her sister to play with her, and back then she would actually play with Starfire happily.

Beast Boy sat in the sandbox digging like there was no tomorrow. He had brought a few spoons and cups and was making himself his own little sand palace. He stuck twigs in the top of the towers to represent flags and even grabbed a few stones and leaves to play little knights and kings. He had never really played in a sandbox before. The last time he was this young he was running around the jungles of Africa. This was certainly a large change.

Raven sat alone on the swing set. She pumped her legs back and forth and slowly lifted into the air. She always made sure not go so fast that her hat would fly off. She could see Starfire sitting under the tree with her dolls right in front of her. Beast Boy was to her left in the sandbox. Cyborg and Robin were playing in the field to her right. Raven had never played when she was little. It just wasn't allowed. She had to get ready for when her powers emerged, so she was constantly disciplined and told to keep herself from getting excited. Now a warm feeling was creeping into her body and she wasn't sure what it was. Whatever this feeling was, it made her smile for no reason at all.

"I bet I can climb to the top of the jungle gym before you!" said Cyborg running towards the playground.

"Oh no you can't!" said Robin running as fast as he could.

Cyborg made it first, since his legs were slightly longer, and started to climb. But Robin was a better gymnast and climbed up faster that Cyborg. He sat at the top and let out a yell of victory.

"Wow, you're fast," said a voice from below them. The two looked down and saw a little boy standing underneath the jungle gym.

"Uh, thankth," said Robin.

"Me an my friends are about to play hide and seek," said the boy. "We're trying to play the biggest game of hide and seek ever! Do you and your friends want to play with us?"

"Sure!" said Cyborg and Robin hopping down off of the jungle gym. They ran over to Beast Boy and told him about the game. He quickly abandoned his post at the sandbox and went with them. They asked Raven and she agreed as well. Even Starfire decided to join in, after they secretly told her what the game was exactly.

They joined the boy and all of his friends at the top of the hill in the park. "My name's Billy, that's Jainy, Mark, David, Sarah, Kayla, and Brian. What's your names?"

Suddenly the five realized they had a problem. They had never really told each other their real names, other than Beast Boy, and now they had no choice but to say their names.

"I'm… Richard," said Robin nervously.

"I'm Victor," said Cyborg.

"My name's Garfield," said Beast Boy proudly.

"And I am Koriand'r," said Starfire happily. The other kids looked at her, quite confused. Starfire realized that her name could not sound normal so she did some quick thinking. "Uh… but you can call me… Kori?" she said in almost a question. The other kids seemed satisfied with this, although they weren't sure why she spoke funny.

"Kori jutht moved here," said Robin quickly, seeing that the kids were getting suspicious of her accent.

Now Raven was the only one left. "I'm Raven," she said plainly. This made the other four's hearts stop. They looked at her in shock and anger.

"Okay, I'll be it first," said Billy taking no notice of the looks the four were giving Raven. "I'm gonna count to fifty and then come looking. The tree over there is home. Whoever I tag last will be it. Ready?" All the kids nodded and the game began.


	7. Caught!

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 7

As the five ran off to hide Raven noticed that they were all upset with her. She finally stopped and asked, "What?"

"Why'd you tell them your name wath Raven?" asked Robin.

"Because it is," said Raven.

"No it's not, that's your superhero name," said Cyborg.

"Nuh uh, that's my real name," said Raven getting upset. "My name is just Raven."

"Well you should have perhaps thought of a fake name?" asked Starfire.

"Why? Raven is a perfectly normal Earth name anyway," said Raven.

"Yeah, but what if they discover that you're _the_ Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"As long as I keep my hat on, they won't," said Raven. "Now come on, we have to hide."

The other four suddenly realized she was right and separated to find places to hide. Soon Billy had counted to fifty and the hunt was on. Now all they had to do was make it to the tree before Billy could tag them.

The first to make it to the tree was Billy's friend David. Next Starfire happily made it. She was very excited about this game. Jainy made it next and then Mark. Cyborg made a dash and nearly got caught, but made it to the tree. Billy found Beast Boy and started to chase him, trying to tag him. Luckily he just made it to the tree before Billy could touch him. Brian made it next and soon Raven followed. Sarah hopped out of the bushed and touched the bark of the tree just as Billy caught sight of her. Kayla saw her chance and made it to the tree just in time. The only one left was Robin.

Robin looked out from his hiding spot in the tube slide. He had propped himself up by pushing his feet and back against the side of it. He looked out cautiously and saw that Billy was on the other side of the playground. He slowly slid down the slide and crept out of the slide. He began to stealthily make his way to the tree, but suddenly a cry of delight broke his concentration.

"Robin!" cried Starfire. The Titans slapped their hands over her mouth before she could say the second syllable of his name, and luckily the other kids didn't really notice the mistake. They were too busy watching Billy turn at the sound of Starfire's voice and see Robin. Robin started running as fast as he could towards the tree and Billy did the same. All the kids started to scream and cheer for Robin to run faster. Robin felt as if he was going to take off of the ground he was running so fast. Billy was steadily catching up to him, determined to make Robin "it".

Finally Cyborg lent out his hand and pulled Robin to the safety of the tree. They all cheered and Billy groaned with defeat. He kicked the ground and sighed. "Okay, I'm still it. Now go hide again and I'll count."

The kids obeyed and soon they were out of sight. The game lasted a good two hours before all the children became bored and tired. In the end Cyborg had been made "it" once, each of Billy's friends had been caught as well, Beast Boy was "it" twice, and Starfire was "it" once. Now it was lunch time and they were ready to call it quits.

"It was much fun playing with you," said Starfire giving each of their new friends a hug. They were caught a little off guard by her tight hugs, but they were kids. It was okay to hug each other.

"Are you guys gonna be here tomorrow?" asked Brian.

"Uh, maybe," said Robin. "We're not sure what we're doing tomorrow."

"Well why don't you go ask your mom?" asked Sarah.

The five looked at each other tried to think of a good excuse. "Uh, well, we're not sure where our moms are right now," said Beast Boy.

"You don't?" all the children asked at once, shocked.

Robin quickly pushed Beast Boy out of the conversation. "No no, we know where they are," he said quickly. "They're jutht not here right now."

"They left you here all alone?" asked Kayla.

"Well, we're old enough to take care of ourselves," said Cyborg.

"Wow! How old are you?" asked Mark.

Darn! They just made things worse. Luckily, Raven knew what to do.

"Oh wait, there they are!" she said quickly pointing to a group of people. "See you later." She grabbed her friends and they began to run to… no one. They just made sure that the kids could no longer see them. They watched as they went to their parents and left the park.

"Good thinking, Raven," said Robin.

"I know," she smiled. "Now let's get our stuff. I'm starving."

The five headed back to the playground and grabbed their backpacks. They slipped them on and headed back to the tower so they could have lunch. As they walked home they replayed the whole day to each other. An hour later they were at the edge of the mainland and they could see their tower. Starfire flew each of them back to the roof.

Once they got inside they made lunch and put in another movie. They sat in front of it and munched on their lunch. This time, there was no food fight. In fact, Beast Boy and Raven sat next to each other on the floor as they ate.

"Star, you do know that you can take the sunglasses off now, right?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten," said Starfire with a smile. She slipped them off and her eyes fluttered. She didn't expect it to be so bright and she blinked a few times and squinted. This made the others laugh as well.

"You know, Thyborg, you're really good at football," said Robin taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well I should be," said Cyborg proudly. "I was the star player on my team in high school."

"You didn't let me finish," said Robin with a smirk. "You're really good at football, but I'm the betht climber."

"That's because you were trained to climb and stuff," said Cyborg quickly. "I'm a real, trophy winning football player. And I bet I could out-climb you any day."

"Ecthept today," said Robin with a smile.

"Please, why do you and Cyborg fight?" asked Starfire, who was growing upset.

"Don't worry about it Starfire," said Raven. "That's just what boys do."

"Well I do not like it," said Starfire shaking her head.

As soon as they were done with their lunches they suddenly felt very tired. They tried to stay awake to watch the movie, but soon they each nodded off. Starfire was asleep in the same fashion she had earlier that morning, curled up with her doll with her head on the arm rest. Cyborg was sprawled out with one leg up on the couch and the other hanging off. Robin had fallen asleep sitting up and slowly fell over and ended up half on Starfire. On the floor Beast Boy had fallen asleep sitting up with his back against the bottom of couch, his head resting on the cushion and his mouth slightly open. Raven had fallen asleep sitting up as well and her head was resting on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"HELLO!" came a loud voice from the television in front of them. The five jumped awake and screamed. On the screen was a large picture of Bumble Bee's face looking around. "Hey guys, we…" She looked around and saw five startled children sitting in front of the screen. "What the?"

"Uh oh," said Cyborg.

"Hi Bumble Bee," said Robin.

"Robin?" she asked, very doubtful.

"Yeah," he said standing up. "Can we help you?"

"Can _you_ help _me_?" she asked with wide eyes. "What the heck happened to you guys?"

"We have been turned back into children by Warp's time clock," said Starfire rubbing her eyes.

"Oh my God," said Bumble Bee trying not to laugh. She then turned her head and called out, "Guys, get over here quick!" Soon the other members of the Titans East filled the screen with the same shocked look Bumble Bee had had. Then they all started to laugh.

"Do you want something or not?" asked Raven.

"I was just checking in," said Bumble Bee trying to suppress her laughter. "How long have you been like this?"

"Two days," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? Is that you?" asked Aqualad.

"Yeah, this is what I used to look like," said Beast Boy crossing his arms. "So now you can see that I'm _much_ cuter than _you_ are."

"I'll say," said Bumble Bee. "I just want to eat you up!" Beast Boy growled and blushed while the others continued to laugh.

"And Cyborg, you look… normal too," said Speedy.

"Duh," said Cyborg.

"Are you done laughing at uth? Cauthe if you are you can jutht leave uth alone," said Robin.

The Titans East paused for a moment at the sound of Robin's lisp. Then they all literally fell over, hooting and howling with laughter. Mas and Menos were rolling around and repeating lines in Spanish that made each other laugh even harder. Robin was angry now and new that when he was back to himself again he was going to make them pay.

"Oh, this is too much," said Aqualad holding his sides.

"Okay," said Bumble Bee calming down. "Okay, we're sorry. It's just. Wow! I never saw this happening."

"Neither did we," said Raven.

"Do you need anything?" asked Speedy, still smiling. "Can we help you in any way?"

"No, we're good for now," said Cyborg. "We're waiting for a wire to come so we can repair the time clock thingy. It takes a week to ship."

"Well if you need anything call us," said Bumble Bee.

"Please promise that you will not tell anyone about our current condition," pleaded Starfire.

"Yeah, if you do our city will probably get attacked," said Beast Boy.

"Don't worry about it, our lips are sealed," said Bumble Bee.

"Thankth," said Robin. "We'd really appreciate it."

"No problem," said Bumble Bee in a smile. "We'll check in on you guys in a couple days. You can go back to you nap now."

"We were not napping!" said Beast Boy.

This only caused the Titans East to bust out laughing again before signing off. The five Titans sighed and sat back down. They were still a little shaky from being woken up so abruptly and they were also still tired.

"Well that went well," said Raven sarcastically.

"At least we have someone to contact if we need help," said Cyborg.

"You know they're never gonna let uth live thith down, right?" said Robin. The five nodded and stretched.


	8. The End of a Second Chance

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 8

Three days passed and the Titans decided to stay inside the tower. What with Starfire's near slip of Robin's name at the park, they just figured that it was safer to stay home, as much as they hated it. But they found different things to keep themselves busy with.

Cyborg and Robin sat on the couch playing one of their many video games. Their fingers worked furiously as they tried to gain as many points as possible. They were constantly trying to prove that one was better than the other and so many competitions were being held between the two.

"Ya think you can beat _that_ score?" asked Cyborg victoriously.

"With my eyeth clothed," said Robin scooting closer to the edge of the couch.

Starfire was at the kitchen table with all of her dolls sitting in the seats. She was reading them a story and serving them tea, which was water. She had even dressed up in a nicer dress and wore a bow in her hair. Oh how she loved to play house and tea party with her dolls. She had learned to play such games of the imagination from all of the kid's shows she had watched.

"Would you like more tea, little wooden replica of Cyborg?" asked Starfire with the water filled tea pot in her hand.

"Why yes I would," said Starfire in a deep voice to represent Cyborg. She happily poured him some and then proceeded to ask her other dolls.

All of a sudden Raven burst into the room running as fast as she could with Beast Boy right behind her. She was laughing and screaming, as well as he.

"Beast Boy! Don't!" said screamed out as she rounded the kitchen table.

"I'm gonna get ya!" he laughed as the two danced around the table.

Raven made a dash and soon the two were doing laps around the couch. Cyborg and Robin did their best to look around them, but they were very distracting.

"Hey cut it out!" yelled Cyborg over the commotion.

"Get away!" Raven screamed at Beast Boy and then ran for the door again. Beast Boy hopped over the couch, hitting Robin in the head as he did, and grabbed her. He pulled her to the ground and began to tickle her viciously. She screeched with laughter and tears streamed down her face.

"Could you please be more quiet?" asked Starfire as politely as she could over the noise.

"Yeah, no kidding," said Robin.

"Stop!" screamed Raven through her painful laughter. Beast Boy just laughed wickedly and tickled her stomach and under arms. "I'm going to pee my pants!"

Beast Boy thought that this was enough and decided to stop. He backed up and let her catch her breath, and his own. She couldn't even sit up she was so exhausted from laughing.

"You are so dead," she said panting, but a smile on her face.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," said Beast Boy giggling.

"Neither did I," said Raven.

"Friends would you like to play with me?" asked Starfire from the table.

"I don't like dolls, Starfire," said Beast Boy. He stood up and gave Raven his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "You wanna go play in the gym?"

"Okay," said Raven and the two ran off.

"Don't break anything!" yelled Robin.

"We won't," the two called back as the doors closed behind them.

Robin and Cyborg kept playing and then finally Robin dropped his controller and started pointing and laughing at Cyborg. "Ha! I told you I could beat you!"

"No fair, I was distracted," said Cyborg quickly.

"I beat you, I beat you!" Robin danced around the room. Cyborg growled and hit the "reset" button.

"Best two out of three," he called and started playing. Robin quickly sat down and the two went at it again.

"Do you understand that games of video?" asked Starfire to her dolly.

"No, I do not," she said in a high voice for her doll.

Suddenly there came a loud pinging sound and it snapped the three Titans out of their little childhood daze.

"The doorbell is ringing," said Starfire.

"Who could be here?" asked Robin growing nervous.

Beast Boy and Raven appeared looking just as scared as the other three were. They all ran over to the window and looked down to see if they could see who was there. They saw a boat, but they couldn't see anyone. They must have been waiting at the door.

"What do we do?" asked Cyborg.

"We didn't order anything, did we?" asked Raven.

"No, jutht that wire," said Robin.

"Maybe it's here," said Beast Boy.

"How long has it been since we ordered it?" asked Cyborg.

"Five days I believe," said Starfire.

They continued looking down and then saw a man appear and look up. He was holding a package and looked a little confused. He then shrugged and started heading back towards the boat.

"We can't let him leave," said Raven.

"But we can't go down there looking like this," said Beast Boy.

Suddenly Cyborg's eyes lit up and he said, "Come on, I have an idea!"

The man slowly made his way down the rocks that lead to the water, where his boat was waiting. The package in his hand was small and he was quite upset that he had to take a boat just to deliver this small package to a tower where no one was even home.

"Hello?" asked a deep voice through static.

The man nearly fell over he was so startled. He turned around and said, "Hello?"

"We're here," said the voice. "What do you want?"

"Um, I have a package here," said the man.

There was a slight pause and then the voice spoke again. "Do you know what's inside of it."

"I believe it's a wire, sir," said the man.

Another pause came. "It was supposed to take a week."

"Yes, sir, but when the company found out that the Teen Titans were waiting they made sure to get it to you as soon as possible."

A pause. "Please leave the package at the door."

The man looked around as if he was being tricked, but did as he was told. He went back to the door and left the package on the ground.

"Thank you," said the deep voice.

"Uh, you're welcome," said the man, slightly confused. He turned around and, once again, headed down to the boat. As he did he could have sworn he heard children giggling. This was the strangest delivery he had every made.

As soon as the boat was out of sight the Titans opened the door and grabbed the package. They were still laughing and Cyborg held the boytalk in his hand.

"Great idea, Thyborg," said Robin as they headed back to the common room.

"Man, I'm so glad you had this thing," said Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"I always knew it would come in handy," said Beast Boy.

"It came in the hand more than once," said Starfire giggling.

"So is it the wire?" asked Raven looking at the package. They had reached the common room and Cyborg quickly tore the package open. Sure enough, there lay the wire in plastic wrap.

"Yup, now we can get back to normal," said Cyborg with a smile. But the smile slowly faded and the five felt as if a cloud had formed over them. The looked at each other and then back at the wire.

"Back to the way thingth were," said Robin.

"Back to fighting the villains," said Starfire.

"Back to being green," said Beast Boy.

"Back to being half robot," said Cyborg.

"Back to never feeling," said Raven.

They continued to look at the wire. It was a small blue wire, identical to the one Cyborg had cut. But in that little wire laid their futures. They had never thought about it before, but they actually had a choice in front of them.

"Well, I guess I should get to repairing the clock," sighed Cyborg in a defeated voice.

"Yeah," the others agreed in a similar tone.

Cyborg closed the package up and headed for his room. He would have a heck of time repairing the clock, since most of his technological knowledge had disappeared. Luckily he had recorded himself explaining how to fix it, just incase he did forget. He sat down at his desk and got everything out that he would need. With one last sigh, he turned on the recording and began to fix the clock.

The common room grew very depressed and confused. The television was on, but the four little Titans barely noticed it. They were too lost in their own thoughts. They hadn't realized how much fun they were really having as children. The freedom they felt. They didn't have any responsibilities.

Starfire sat hugging each of her dolls as tight as she could. She knew she was going to miss them terribly when she was older and was too old to play with them. She liked talking to them and playing games with them. She had never realized how much fun could be had with Earth children's games and dolls.

Robin had his head resting on his hand, his arm resting on the arm of the couch. He hated thinking about the fact that he was going to be in charge again. Back to business and nothing else. He liked being a little boy. He had been rushed into growing up and being a kid again gave him a second chance.

Beast Boy looked at his hands and sighed. He was going to miss his normal looking skin. Soon it was going to be green again, as well as his blond hair and blue eyes. He had to admit, he did miss changing into animals, but he was liking being a kid in the U.S. It was definitely a different experience than being in Africa. He looked over at Raven another feeling consumed him. He was going to miss the friendship they had formed.

Raven was sitting in the corner of the room, where she had usually sat in levitation and read. She was looking out the window and eyeing the city. She felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't want to. She couldn't. She had to get used to suppressing everything again. Never again would she be able to laugh like she had when Beast Boy tickled her. Never again could she cry when she got hurt. Never again would she be able to smile for no reason as she sat on a swing set.

Cyborg entered with the clock in hand, and he didn't look happy. "It's fixed." The others stood up as he walked over to them.

"So how do we become older again?" asked Starfire.

"I'm not exactly sure," said Cyborg. "But I think I know what to do." They were all quiet and looked around aimlessly. "You guys ready?"

None of them wanted to say yes, but they had to. They had a responsibility to the city. "Yes," they each said quietly.

They each went and put on their old costumes, remembering what had happened when they had turned back into children. Cyborg, of course, just kept what he was wearing on. He wasn't about to stand naked in front of his friends again. They all met and the time had come.

"Okay, here we go," said Cyborg. He reached into the clock with a pair of tweezers and began to tap around on all the little chips. The clock began to tick faster and faster. Suddenly the face of the clock lit up and a white light engulfed the five of them.


	9. Back to the Way They Were

AN: I do not own the Teen Titans, for if I did I would never let it go off the air for no apparent reason!

Chapter 9

They placed the clock back in its spot and locked the door to the infamous room. They didn't want to go in there for a while and they made sure Silkie wouldn't get in again. They separated and went to get themselves back together. Starfire put her dolls away in her closet, and would forever more take them out when she was feeling blue. Robin went to the gym and started his usual work out, making sure he wasn't getting rusty. Cyborg did a full scan on himself and made sure he was okay; which he was for half a robot. Beast Boy moped in front of the mirror and looked at his skin that was green once more. Raven went straight to her room to meditate. They were all quite quiet for the rest of the day.

The next day they packed up all of their kid's clothes and donated it to various homes and shelters. They gave the tower a good cleaning, which it desperately needed. Then they had a little business to settle with the Titans East, who happened to call.

"Naptime's over kiddies," called Bumble Bee as her face appeared on the large screen.

"Ha ha," said Beast Boy. "We're back to normal."

"So you mean we can tell everyone now?" asked Speedy.

"I guess, but I doubt anyone will care," said Robin, who was no longer had the lisp.

"Oh they will," said Aqualad with a devious smile.

"I don't like the sound of that," said Cyborg.

Mas and Menos held up a tape and began to speak a mile a minute in Spanish.

"In other words," said Bumble Bee, "we have a tale of our little conversation the other day and we know a few honorary Titans who would just _love_ to see it."

The Titans groaned. They just knew that something like this was going to happen. The other Titans of the world were always looking for an excuse to poke fun at them, since they were the real and original Teen Titans.

"Okay, what will it take for you to destroy that tape?" asked Robin.

"Sorry Robin, but we're not making a deal," said Aqualad. "We're just announcing our plans so you'd be prepared for all of the letters you're gonna get."

"You are not nice," said Starfire. "We would never do such a thing to you."

"However," said Robin, who now had a smile of his own. "I have had something prepared incase such an occasion came up." Now he had the Titans East's attention, as well as his fellow Titans.

"Oh really?" asked Speedy. "Like what?"

Robin went to the little control board that went to the television/screen in front of them. He began to type and soon a slideshow began of the Titans Christmas party. "I just happen to have some embarrassing photos of the five of you at the Christmas party." There was a picture of Speedy with the punchbowl on his head and another of Mas and Menos trying to get a kiss from Starfire. Aqualad was dancing awkwardly on the dance floor and Bumble Bee was covered in food after she tripped and fell onto the buffet. Now the Titans had some leverage. "Now you destroy that tape, and any copies you might have made, or I e-mail this slide show to not only the other Titans but every villain as well."

The Titans East had not expected this and they cursed Robin. "Fine," said a defeated Bumble Bee. She grabbed the tape and snapped it in two. "Ya happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," said Robin and he took the slideshow off of the screen. "Talk to you later." And with that the Titans East grumpily signed off.

"That was good thinking," said Cyborg.

"I expected them to do something like that," said Robin.

"Nice to know your brain wasn't affected at all," said Cyborg laughed. All of the Titans felt quite relieved that that was over with. "Well I'm gonna go work on the T-car. My poor baby has been without me for almost a week." And with that he ran off to the garage.

"Robin, would you like to accompany me to the mall of shopping?" asked Starfire. "I wish to buy some more of the glasses for the sun."

"Sure Star," said Robin with a smile and the two headed for the door.

Now Raven and Beast Boy were alone in the common room. They looked at each other for a moment and the air became awkward. Finally Raven spoke up. "Well, I'm going to my room to read," she said and turned.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to my room, too," said Beast Boy and began to walk right beside her. The hallway looked different to them now. Memories of them running up and down it laughing and having fun sprung to their minds. They finally came to Ravens room and she stopped, stopping him as well.

"Look, Beast Boy, about this week," she said holding her arm nervously. "I just wanted to say that… I had fun with you."

"You did?" asked Beast Boy slightly surprised. "Well… I did too. It was nice playing with you. I didn't know you could be so much fun."

"Well, neither did I," said Raven in an almost sad voice. "That was the first time I've ever gotten to… play."

"Well you did it really well," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said uneasily. "Anyway, I just figured I should tell you that before we fall back into our old grooves and I can't stand you again."

"Oh, well… thanks," he said rubbing the back of his head.

Raven gave him a slight smile and opened her door. She walked in and Beast Boy turned and headed for his room. Suddenly she popped back out and said, "Oh, and Beast Boy?" He stopped and turned. Suddenly a black claw popped up behind him, grabbed his pants, and pulled them so high they almost went over his head. "That's for tickling me." She went back into her room and closed her door. She smiled to herself and let out a little giggle before going to sit on her bed and read.

Beast Boy had tears in his eyes and waddled to his own room. "Okay, note to self, when Raven say's she's gonna take revenge, she means it!" He groaned and started to pull his pants out of himself.

That night at dinner they felt a little more normal. They had been themselves again for twenty-four hours and were finally used to their teenage bodies. It wasn't long before they were talking about what it was like to be kids again.

"Man, I never knew how good I had it when I was a kid," said Cyborg. "I'm so glad I got to experience it again. Not to mention the fact that I got to be human again. I definitely had a good time."

"I did not know that Earth children had such a wonderful life," said Starfire. "I wish I had spent my childhood here. All of the dolls and the dresses and the hair ribbons. Not to mention all of the whimsical cartoon shows with the animals that talk. Oh, how I still wish they existed."

"It was nice to have a slightly normal childhood for five days," said Robin. "I mean, I grew up in the circus, so I didn't really have any normal experiences. It was nice to play on a playground with other kids. I'm happy I got the chance."

"Well I grew up in Africa," said Beast Boy. "So this was a big change for me, too. I used to play in the jungle, I never saw a jungle gym. And I'm with you, Cy, on the whole being normal again. I forgot that that's how I used to look. Oh well, it doesn't matter what color my skin is, I'm still as good looking as ever."

"Aren't you the modest one," said Raven sarcastically. The others waited for her to talk about what it was like to be a kid again, but she ignored them.

"Raven, are you not going to tell us how you felt about being a child once again?" asked Starfire.

"It was… interesting," she said simply.

"Oh come on," said Cyborg. "You looked like you were havin fun to me."

"Yeah, I've never heard you laugh so hard in my life," said Robin. "Wasn't it nice to do that again?"

"Again?" said Raven coldly. "I never got to do it in the first place. That was my first time actually doing childish things. And, yes, I did have a good time, but it's over and it's time we got on with our lives."

"Sheesh, you don't have to get all icy on us," said Cyborg.

"I'm just stating the obvious," she said. "Besides, I would rather not think about it anymore." She continued to eat and so did the others. It was silent for a little while before she spoke up again. "Although, I have to say, it was fun being a kid with friends like you," she said with a slight smile.

They all smiled and continued their dinner. And so everything slowly went back to they way things were. Their little adventure as children reminded them about what it was like to just be happy and carefree. Something they had forgotten from time to time. And they all felt a little closer to each other because of it, for now they all knew that within each of them was a kid ready to play and have fun.

The End

**REVIEW!**


End file.
